1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to processing equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for monitoring such processing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor, flat panel, photovoltaic, and other silicon or thin film processing systems, for example, it may be desired to operate process equipment in a low power mode when the process equipment is in idle state. For example, it may be desired to operate an abatement system or other equipment that is coupled to one or more process chambers in a low power mode when all of the process chambers are in an idle state. In some systems, the presence or absence of a wafer cassette is monitored to signal the abatement system to operate in a low power mode, for example, when a wafer cassette is not present. However, such an indicator is not a reliable measure of idle equipment because the equipment may be operating a waferless process, such as chamber cleaning or conditioning. Moreover, some monitoring apparatus can be accidentally or purposefully bypassed, or fooled, for example, by disconnecting the monitoring apparatus from the indicator signal.
Accordingly, the present inventor has provided an apparatus for monitoring processing equipment which can provide a reliable indication that the equipment is idle and ready for operation in a low power mode.